


The Countdown

by TiBun



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Fluff, New Year's Party, New Years, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 08:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9063595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiBun/pseuds/TiBun
Summary: Kotetsu has big plans for the countdown to the new year.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bigwolfpup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigwolfpup/gifts), [UnknownPaws](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownPaws/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I do not own any recognizable characters, I only explore the possibilities.

Kotetsu sat at the window, looking out as snow fell and covered the ground. "He's late."

"He'll be here. He was probably just held up a little longer than planned." Antonio said, walking up to his friend. "I know you're nervous—"

"I'm not!" Kotetsu snapped, his cheeks heating before looking back out the window, "I'm worried. Roads are getting slick out there."

"Mhm, but he's a good driver. There's a reason he's the one that drives the two of you around every single call."

"Are you saying I'm a bad driver, old cow?"

"I'm saying—to have faith he won't run off the road." Antonio chuckled, patting Kotetsu's back a little more strongly than Kotetsu was ready for.

Kotetsu gasped as he nearly fell forward out of his seat. He was about to respond when he spotted his missing partner's car pull up outside and park on the curb. "Oh good, he's here."

"See? Nothing to worry about. Everyone's all here and the party can get started. Now stop being so anti-social and join the rest of us. Keith has started up a round of drinks. Barnaby will be in to join us soon enough." Antonio said, pulling Kotetsu into the next room where the heroes were all gathered to celebrate the new year.

Kotetsu sighed and nodded, "Remember, don't let me get carried away with the drinks. It won't mean as much if I do."

"Yeah, yeah, that's why I had Keith pour you a ginger ale instead of champagne."

"Good, good." Kotetsu's hand slipped into his pocket, fingers brushing over velvet.

The glass of ginger ale was handed to Kotetsu and he took a sip, smiling at Karina as she walked up to him with a ginger ale of her own.

"You seem to be distracted tonight." She observed.

"Yeah, well, I have something special planned for a little later." Kotetsu laughed, "I really don't want to mess anything up."

"That's the first."

"Hey," he frowned, slumping his shoulders, "I'm not that careless…"

"Sorry I'm late." Barnaby said, slipping into the room as he removed his jacket, "The roads are getting bad so I had to drive slowly. We may all have to rent some of the hotel rooms tonight for safety's sake."

"Well, you're in time for the countdown, so that's good enough, Handsome." Nathan winked, crossing his legs elegantly, "Ten minutes more, and it would be too late to be fashionable."

"I guess so." Barnaby smiled and lay his coat down over the back of a chair before picking up a glass of champagne and moving over to sit next to his partner. "How much have you had to drink? You definitely aren't going home if you're drunk."

"Hey, don't assume I'm wasted already!"

"Actually, Mr. Wild hasn't had anything to drink tonight." Keith grinned, giving Barnaby a thumbs up. "That's ginger ale like what the younger heroes have!"

"Really? That's surprising… I thought for sure I'd have to take care of you tonight. What's with the decision not to drink tonight of all nights?"

Kotetsu flushed and shrugged, "I just don't feel like having a hangover tomorrow morning, is all."

"Hey! The countdown is starting!" Pao-Lin said, turning the volume up on the TV.

10…

9…

8…

As everyone's eyes turned to watch Sternbild's New Year celebration, Kotetsu swallowed and put down his drink.

7…

6…

5…

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small red box before shifting closer to Barnaby.

4…

3…

2…

Kotetsu was down on one knee, the box opened to show off the golden band that had been hidden within it.

1.

With the yelling and proclaiming of "Happy New Years!" from everyone on the TV, and in the room, Kotetsu grabbed Barnaby's attention by taking his hand.

Barnaby looked down, his eyes widening in shock at the sight before him.

"Bunny…" Kotetsu's smile was wide and cheerful as the scene started to catch the eyes of the other heroes in the room, "Will you start out this new year as my fiancé?"

Karina gasped, her hands covering her mouth. As the other heroes looked on with surprised smiles.

"I didn't know they were together…" Ivan whispered.

"Shh!" Nathan shushed the younger hero.

Kotetsu kept his gaze looking up at the frozen Barnaby, his smile starting to falter as the moment stretched on without a response from the green-eyed young man who had stolen his heart. Finally, his smile dropped completely, as did his hands holding up the ring.

Was this a…rejection? Did Barnaby not feel the same about their relationship? Maybe he was too old to be Barnaby's future after all.

A painful lump formed in his throat and he stood up suddenly, "Sorry—I—" he turned, rushing out of the room as tears welled up in his eyes.

"Oh dear…" Nathan gasped, watching the older hero flee.

Without changing his serious expression, Barnaby stood up, adjusting his glasses as he took long strides towards the door to follow his distraught lover.

 

* * *

 

Kotetsu stood on the roof, looking out over the city, the rejected ring pinched between his fingers. How could he have been so stupid? And in front of the other heroes, as well…

He heard the door open behind him, footsteps crunching the snow.

"…I really messed up this time, didn't I, Antonio?" Kotetsu laughed through his pain.

"…I've hurt you." Barnaby's voice responded, making Kotetsu go rigid.

"I'm sorry, that was not my intention. I was simply shocked." Arms slipped around Kotetsu's middle from behind and warm lips brushed up against his ear, "I never expected you to surprise me like this, old man, I wasn't prepared for you to beat me…"

One pale hand extended, a green velvet box open in his fingertips, cradling a golden ring between two cushions, "I thought I'd be the one proposing to you, tonight."

Kotetsu gasped and spun around in Barnaby's arms, looking up at him in surprise. "You…"

"I do." Barnaby smiled warmly, pulling Kotetsu into a deep kiss before pulling back and taking the ring out of the box and slipping it onto Kotetsu's finger next to the silver band already there, "If you can forgive my lax in a proper response downstairs…I will be your Fiancé from now until we wed."

Kotetsu grinned and hurried to also place his ring on Barnaby's finger, "And I'll be yours." He whispered right before he reconnected their kiss.

* * *

End

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, and I wish you a Happy New Year! Lets hope 2017 is better than 2016.


End file.
